surrender
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: cuando kikyo se harta de sufrir ara un sacrifio mas pero esta ves sera para ella


**Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi**

**La canción es original del grupo Evanescence**

**Canción surrender**

Espero les guste esta historia basada en la canción surrender de Evanescence n.n espero sea de su agrado

Es lo suficiente real para ti?

Estabas muy confundido

* * *

_-recuerdo-_

_Muere inuyasha-dijo kikyo lanzando una flecha hacia un joven hanyou q tiene en sus manos la perla shikon quedando clavado en el árbol sagrado_

_-fin del recuerdo-_

**Una joven sacerdotisa miraba escondida desde los matorrales a su reencarnación y a su amado hanyou abrazados bajo el árbol sagrado recordando el momento en el cual sello a su amado **_**–**__ya no soy suficiente para ti inuyasha-_** pensó para si misma mientras se alejaba seguida por sus serpientes casa almas **_–solo estabas confundido entre el amor o la compasión- _**lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro de barro** –solo fue por compasión- **sollozaba la joven miko hecha de barro y huesos… **

Ahora has decidido quedarte

Recordaremos juntos

No puedes abandonarme

Me perteneces

_-recuerdo-_

_Una joven miko miraba con dolor a su amado hanyou _

_No puedes abandonarme inuyasha no puedes!-gritaba dolida kikyo_

_Kikyo…entiende por favor ya tu no perteneces a este mundo y si una ves prometí irme contigo fue por compasión por tu sacrificio me sentía culpable-decía inuyasha mirando seriamente a kikyo_

_Tu me perteneces inuyasha yo Mori por ti no puedes dejarme no puedes-decía kikyo al borde de lagrimas_

_Lo siento kikyo…pero ya e decidido quedarme con kagome ella me a enseñado lo q es la amistad y lo q es el amor de verdad créeme kikyo en verdad lo siento-dijo inuyasha bajando su mirada al suelo_

_Yo también lo siento inuyasha-dijo kikyo siendo rodeada por sus serpientes y empezando a elevarse – espero y seas feliz con tu decisión- dijo mientras desaparecía con sus serpientes casa almas_

_-fin del recuerdo-_

Inhala y toma mi vida

No más que yo solo tú

No hay escapatoria para mi amor

Ríndete

**La joven sacerdotisa se sentó en el borde de un lago viendo su reflejo**_– POR QUE TUVE Q VOLVER A LA VIDA PARA SEGUIR SUFRIENDO, YO…YO NO PUEDO AMAR A NADIE MAS NO TENGO ESPACATORIA PARA EL AMOR Q SIENTO POR EL….POR QUE INUYASHA POR QUE YA NO ME AMAS_** –gritaba la joven mito dándole golpes a su reflejo distorsionándolo **

Cariño no tiene sentido huir

Sabes que te encontrare

No puedes abandonarme

Me perteneces

_-recuerdo-_

_Kikyo salio de los matorrales y encaro a kagome cara a cara_

_Kikyo que haces aquí-dijo kagome asombrada_

_Vine a advertirte kagome puede q inuyasha te ame ahora pero... lo reconquistare inuyasha fue mío desde un principio-dijo kikyo mirando fríamente a kagome_

_Kikyo por q te lastimas si inuyasha quiere q tu descanses en paz q tu alma se salve y no vuelvas al infierno por favor ya no odies mas a las personas-suplicaba kagome llorando _

_Cállate no sabes lo q sufro ni lo sufrí-grito kikyo apuntándole con una flecha a kagome_

Inhala y toma mi vida

No más que yo solo tú

No hay escapatoria para mi amor

Ríndete

_Kikyo por favor no lo hagas-suplico kagome retrocediendo lentamente_

_Tu me robaste a inuyasha debes morir-dijo kikyo soltando la flecha q iba dirigida hacia el corazón de kagome_

_INUYASHAAA!-grito kagome en el mismo instante q una sombra la tomaba en brazos y esquivaba la flecha lanzada por kikyo_

_Inu…ya..Sha-dijo kagome desmandase en sus brazos_

_Que intentabas hacer kikyo-dijo inuyasha mirando a kagome q estaba desmayada en sus brazos_

_Yo…yo solo-decía kikyo siendo interrumpida por el hanyou_

_CALLATE! No te quiero volver a ver nunca mas el poco amor q me quedaba por ti se ha ido con lo q acabas de hacer kikyo si te vuelvo a ver te destruiré-dijo inuyasha antes de irse corriendo a la aldea de kaede_

_Inuyasha-dijo kikyo llorando_

_-fin del recuerdo-_

(Puedes avergonzarme?)

Inhala y toma mi vida

No más que yo solo tú

No hay escapatoria para mi amor

Ríndete

Ríndete

Ríndete

Ríndete

_Creo q ya no tengo nada mas q hacer en este mundo-__**dijo kikyo tomando una flecha y incrustándosela en el pecho-**__lleven mis almas a kagome si no puedo estar con inuyasha con un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos estaré con el aunque sea dentro de mi reencarnación__**- dijo a sus serpientes mientras las almas empezaban a salir de su cuerpo y se volvía polvo**_

(Te rendirás ante mí ,no hay escapatoria de mí

Se que quieres que sea, debes rendirte)

**Las serpientes llevaron las almas a kagome la cual no podía creer lo q veía cuando las almas entraron de nuevo en ella escucho la vos de kikyo decir**

_Al menos asi ya no volveré a sufrir….gracias kagome_

**Al momento llego inuyasha el cual se sorprendió cuando kagome le contó lo q acababa de pasar se abrazaron felices por q sabían q kikyo ya no volvería a la vida ni volvería a sufrir**

_**Las personas mueren todo el tiempo pero una cosa tenemos q tener siempre en cuenta q ya no pertenecen a este mundo sus almas se han ido y reencarnaran en su momento pero también podremos serles fiel recordando lo maravillosas q eran antes de partir de este mundo la felicidad se vive una ves así q vívela**_

**espero les allá gustado la historia n.n acaba de escribir u.u me hizo llorar un poco ya q es la primera historia q hago de kikyo y pues es un poco triste pensar q aun cuando ella falleció y resucito en un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos siempre conservo su amor hacia inuyasha u.u cuando la mato naraku llore pero también me enseño una gran lección q aun cuando las personas ya no estén con nosotros en nuestros corazones y en nuestra mente siempre estarán n.n espero les gustara sayonara **

**Atte.:**

**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


End file.
